Give it all Away
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: Quistis is sent to jail by accidnt where she encounters Seifer. They go back together and a relationship forms, but is soon torn because his illness is tearing them apart. Seiftis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters. But I wish I owned Seifer cuz hes so hot! The heat wave finally broke here in Fairfield County, Connecticut!

It was going to be another one of those beautiful Autumn days. One of those Autumn days where it is just perfect: the leaves are lots of colors, the ground is frozen, the temperature is in the mid-40's and the air is crisp and the wind blew. But the best thing of it was that the sun shown because four days before it rained for the four days.

Quistis Trepe, twenty years old, ex-instructor at Balamb Military Garden Acadamy wasn't at her school at all. She wasn't out shopping or visiting a friend from long past or visiting the orphange she grew up in as a kid, oh no she was in prison. She was there because of a mission that went terribly wrong. Her squad and she were to disfunction a plan that was going down. A group of men were planning to bomb out a district in Dollet and they had to stop these men and disfunction the bomb they were ready to dentnate. They did, but "wrong place wrong time" her squad and she were accused of the operation. And when they tried to explain that they were from Balamb Garden they were denied and off to many cells they went.

Waiting for her chance to make a phone call all Quistis Trepe could do was admire the beautiful scene outside.

On the other hand the men they caught were arrested as well, and in other cells: cold, damp dirty cells all the way down the hall.

Her squad, eight in all were seperated incase they tried to plan tactics. Quistis was in a cell where the person was in the dark corner, and the person was asleep because they did not move. But Quistis did not go near them because she didn't know who they were or what they were capable of doing. Being unjunctioned and unarmed her fighting skills could only her now.

She also was dirty and cold. Crawling around and having to fight, and jumping from a building ledge she tore her clothes and bruised alot. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and to be back at the Acadamy.

Quistis looked around and did not see any of her men. They informed her that she would be able to make one call at eight at night. Eight at night was in three hours.

But Quistis had a plan. When her phone call came along she could call Headmaster Cid and then they would talk, and then they would release them. They'd apologize, the money would go to Garden and it would be complete. It would be that simple, maybe.

Across from her cell a guy who must've been twice her age, crossed-eyed, the yellowest teeth you'd ever see and fat like the dickens eyed her. It felt so uncomforable so she backed up and into the wall where the shadow blocked the other person from view. But being close to the person she was able to see their face, and body.

When her eyes locked on them she let out a sharp scream and quickly covered her mouth. On the board lyed her ex-commrade, ex-student, Seifer Almasy. It wasn't the cocky, know-it-all strong Seifer that she knew of, but of quite the opposite. But she knew that it was him for sure because of the scar across between his eyes.

But it wasn't what he looked like he was supposed to look like: he was all messed up with cuts, bruises, he was bleeding and not breathing right. He looked infected, and not asleep but unconsious; dreamless. It was like he was dying.

Quistis didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think, so she just sat there a moment and stared at him. He was monster in many ways; he did try to destroy many people when he rolled with the Sorcoress. He hurt many people and destroyed. He betrayed everything he stood for, and he betrayed Balamb. Lastly, he betrayed his honor.

But wasn't he possessed to do bad? It wasn't all his fault.

Argueable he destroyed and didn't deserve what he got. They learned that ever since they joined Balamb. But torture was not at all. Seifer looked tortured and almost dead.

"Sir, sir excuse me," she said to the guard that walked by. He stopped and stood there and looked at her unmoved.

"I think that this man is dying," she said. Maybe she would get some help from him...unless he was dying.

She didn't want to think about that.

"Seifer Almasy, I thought he was dead," the guard said and walked over to the bars.

"Hes not moving," she replied and looked at the unsteady boy.

"ALMASY, YOU ASS, ARE YOU DEAD?" the guard yelled and kicked the bars a few times making a very loud ruckess disturbing just about everyone.

Seifer stirred, and sat up. He did not open his eyes.

"See, hes not dead," the guard answered and stalked away annoyed at being bothered by something so pointless.

Quistis's eyes stayed on Seifer and she observed how he just yawned and layed back down not even opening his eyes once.

Maybe he was blind.

"Seifer." Quistis called out his name in the dark of the cell. She stood up and moved closer to the board. Maybe he was messed up in the head and forgot who she was and what they used to stand for together.

He could'nt've.

I know, I know my spelling sucks. Sorry,I don't have a spell check and my computer won't let me download anything otherwise it is slow and confused.

...Yes! My computer sometimes gets confused.

Hope you like my story so far. This is only the introduction. I have written out half the story and I think I did a good job on the half so far. Let me know what you think.

Until next time.. May God be in everything that you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Seifer sat up quickly; a little to quickly he had to lay down again. He resat-up and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were red. Seifer stared at her for a few minutes. It was an akward stare and she felt akward being stared at. Was he studying her like she was some kind of science project. Was he trying to remember her?

After a few moments he blinked and smiled at her with his all genunie smile. It creeped her out. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I'd never see the day you were in jail. I always thought that Squall would be the first one out of us," he said and laughed.

"Are you ok," she questioned.

He patted the board he was sitting on and she hesitated a moment and looked at him.

"Trepe make your call," a officer called, and opened the cell and she went off to make her call.

Ten minutes later she returned and sat on the floor by the board that Seifer occupied.

"Your getting tried," he questioned. He was still sitting the same way from when she left to make her call.

"Its all a big miss-understanding," she explained and went into account of what happened on her little mission that ended her team and her in jail.

"So your saying your medoricure skills still fail you," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm reapplying for my licsense in a while," she said confedently. She gave him a real cocky smile.

"What, another failure?" he said. Suddenly he just lyed down and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok? Seifer, SEIFER," she yelled and shook him. She ran to the bars and shouted, "Hes unconcious, someone help me."

But no one came.

Back at Garden after everything was settled, everything filed and payed and being dismissed she went to her dorm and took a quick shower she went to sleep. Quistis was happy that it was the weekend and there was nothing going on, or going down.

The next morning, though automatic her alarm clock went off at seven o' clock. She knocked it with her hand and it clicked over while falling on the floor. She tunneled back into her blankets and made sure they covered over her head. She closed her eyes and went to sleep...to sleep...to sleep.

"Damn, I can't sleep," she said fustratedly throwing her covers off of herself. Since being so used to waking up early it was sometimes hard togo back to sleep. Sleeping in may sound good, it just didn't work with her.

Then her thoughts suddenly went to Seifer. They were allowed to take him back to Garden. Headmaster Cid payed all his fines and they agreed that he had to re-enroll on a strictor bases, and in two months take his test to see if he made SeeD. If he passed he would be going on missions and helping for his living, or he was free to leave.

If he broke the slightest law or anything his ass was locked back up in jail for a long, long time.

He didn't wake up last night when they arrived so Quistis hoped that he was alright. The only people who knew that he was "back" was her squad, Headmaster and her. That meant that everyone now knew. Today might be a day of rucquese.

Quistis dressed in her usual attire, pinned her hair up, put her glasses on and left her dorm.

She wanted to see if he was still alive so she went to the Infirmary.

"Morning dear," Dr. Kadowaski greeted with a bow.

"Morning," she greeted back with a bow.

"Is there something wrong," she questioned.

"Actually," she paused. Did she actually want to see him?

"I'm here to see Seifer. How is he?"

"Dear, he'll be fine. If he stayed in jail he would've died," she said and watched the expression on Quistis's face turn to confused.

"I'll show you," she said and stood up. She let her down the Infirmary to where he was in his little section sitting on a bed looking out the window in fresh clothes. She bowed again, and Quistis did to before she left the room.

He knew they were there, but he did not turn around. He still continued to look out the window.

She stayed silent and looked at him. She felt sad for him, infact she pitied him. He was an outcast and nothing to society. Everyone believed he wasn't going anywhere, or gonna do anything. After all he did many people wished bad on him, shunned him or wish he was gone. Many people actually believed that he was gone, but he was standing there in the flesh; or sitting.

"I'm not dying Trepe," he said making her know that her presense was there and adnown to him.

"Yesterday, I thought you were," she said and went over to the bed. She watched him cough a moment and now lay down in his bed. He had no boots on, and it looked astrange to her because he had no socks on either.

Silence endored and the only thing going on was the cool breeze that went through the window.

Seifer closed his eyes.

She continued to stare at him.

"If your going to stare at me as if I was on my death bed then do it, but sit down. Damn, I feel like your babysitting me," he said with his eyes closed and his body relaxed just laying on his back.

It was always like him to make a joke out of everything or be sarcastic. But in the bed he could only do that. He wasn't strong like he normally was.

The scratches and wounds were still very vibrant and he did look in pain, but better, much better. He was talking atleast and moving even if it was just laying down and talking.

"Your fuckin sick and; deadly sick and you think that all of this is a joke," she yelled and began to pace.

Ever since they were kids in the orphanage and everytime something "bad" happened, or she was mad she'd begin to pace around the livingroom and talking... mostly to herself.

"Your throwing this all out of porportion," he said and opened his eyes. He turned his face and followed her with his eyes and began to wonder when did she get so talk and thin.

She stopped and looked at him halfway out the room, she told him that he didn't care.

"I'm doing what I'm told," he told her.

"Are sure your not gonna round up ome minyens and attack us," she said with so much sarcassism still in her spot halfway out the area. She was actually farther away from where she began.

"Can you such sit down," he stated annoyed at her for being all over the place instead of one, calm.

She looked at him and felt that he was serious, otherwise he wouldn't have looked at her with the feeling in his eyes and annoyence. She walked over to his bed and sat at the end of it with his feet to the side of her. She didn't face him, but faced the direction the bed was going in.

"See so much better," he said to her as if she was a young child. Now he didn't have to feel like he was being babysat or under the watchful eye of someone; or a guard in his case jail.

"You know I'm older than you," he said all of a sudden.

She turned around and faced him, "Actually we are the same age; were both twenty," she informed him, "You know we have the same birthday."

"Its funny how that worked out," he said.

She crossed her legs now facing him.

"I think I've met my father in jail," he said suddeny.

Quistis raised an eyebrow at him.

"There was a guy in there and he looked at me, so I asked if he ever had any kids and----"

Quistis looked at him and found that he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I only have 2 luvz. Ohhhhhhhh I lub them both. Huggyz I know you guys are out there and I can see you. Holla at what you think of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I want to own Seifer and take him home with me. Oh welpz, maybe next time.

Seifer is not in this chapter. lOlz

She left the room instantly. The last two times they talked he had just been insimotaniously falling asleep while they were talking. Was there something wrong with him? or maybe he had nockelsomia. But it wasn't dark. It was bugging her, or maybe she was just paranoid.

Quistis went into the cafeteria to get some breakfast and was shocked to see that it was quite crowded. She grabbed some breakfast and took a seat by the windows.

"Morning Quisty," Selphie greeted. Selphie was just a year younger than Quistis and the ends of her hair defied the law of gravity and always stood at a curl with bounce. While Quistis's hair frizzed with humidity Selphie's didn't. Selphie was always so happy and bouncy. She could cheer up anyone. With her spirit and bright yellow sun dress she lit up any room.

"Morning Selphie," she greeted back. Even though Selphie didn't have any breakfast she took a seat across from Quistis and sat there while she began to eat.

"Congradulations on your mission," she said.

"Thanks," Quistis said, "But I was in jail becuase of them," she said and her a long story about her big misunderstanding and how they were accused. But as she told her about it she left out one major detail: Seifer, for now.

"Bummer," Selphie replied and looked out the window past Quistis. Then she remembered something and looked back at Quistis with 'big new' flashed on her face.

"Do you know whos back?" she questioned.

Pretending not to know, and shaking her head nonchantedly she guessed, "Seifer?"

"Yeah," she exclained then chilled for a moment and said, "How'd you know that," with a how'd you know that look on her face.

"He was my," she puased for a moment looking for the right word, "Cellmate."

"You were in jail with that LAPDOG," she said except the last part a little to loudy and exagerated. Maybe somebody in Balamb didn't hear her.

"Don't call him that," she accused, "You know what happened," Quistis said.

"So your defending him," Selphie accused getting agitated and astonished.

"I'm not defending anyone," Quistis said, "I don't any sides. You know everything that happened," she said getting angrier and angrier at her friend. She raised her voice, so the people probably in Blamab could hear, "And your gonna believe all the media crap out there when we were the ones there. We saw everything. WE ALL GREW UP TOGETHER. IF YOU WANT TO BELEIVE THAT CRAP," she lowered her voice with all the heads that were raised around and how people were stareing and said, "Then believe it." She stood up. Leaving her breakfast on the table and everyones eyes on her she left the cafeteria.

She really didn't go anywhere, just walked around the halls for a few minutes. It was like pacing for her except she didn't stay in one spot.

She could not believe Selphie and how she took the side of the media when they were there and they knew the story. But when she was surronded by people and they believe in one thing it just felt safe to go along that way, or shift into it slowly even if it isn't the truth.

Junctioning up and grabbing her weapon, 'Save the Queen' she went off to the Training Center. There would be no junctioning of a Guardian Force because it erased the memory. With all the teaching and using of them in the past she was surprised she still knew her last name.

They had actually forgotten eachother from the Orphanage and it took them a while to remember eachother when they got back to Balamb.

But one thing could not escape her memory: her adoption from the Orphanage. She hated it so much. She was leaving the only family she knew. Only hearing rumors about her parents she never knew the truth. But the kids: Selphie, Zell, Seifer, Squall and Irvine and their caretaker, Matron were her family. Leaving them was hard. The pained eased up, even though it was mean, that Zell was adopted a while after she was adopted.

She had to take their last name.

It was a nightmare there. They were always so mean and they critized everything she did even though they did not let her do much of anything at all. They both yelled at her and on occasion hit her. Defending herself she'd hit them back and get into even more trouble.

The hitting back, she learned from Seifer. He told her that if anyone ever laid a hand on her she should defend herself and hit them back. Even if it was someone very close you had to do what you had to do. It got her into trouble, but Seifer got into trouble back then all the time. Any advise he gave was sure to get whoever listened to it into trouble.

Getting fed-up with them she ran away and joined Balamb Garden. A military school was far more better than living with them. She didn't care if she had to sweat and cry blood, it was better than mental pain.

"Rrrrrgh," Quistis growled and struck the T-rex one more time before it hit the ground. It whithered in pain dying then vanished. Finding a big enough rock for her to sit down on and she sat down for a moment to collect herself.

"You've seen to have gotten a lot stronger," someone said from a spot of tall grass from where she was sitting.

Quistis looked to the voice and saw that it was another Instructor. Her name is Instructor Tesa and she is twenty-three and had only been at Garden for four years. She just came to Garden and got her Instructor's liscense because she had "past experiences."

Quistis smiled fakely at her. "Why thank you," she chirmed with to much cheese and fakeness in her act to pass-off as real.

"But you know some of us can't always have the ability to teach," she said trying to strike a nerve in Quistis.

It worked.

Quistis stood up and snapped her whip.

"Some of us could've lost their license because they were to dangerous," Quistis said. Even though it said she wondered why they were talking in third person.

Tesa laughed.

"No, its because you were mediocure," she said looking at her own weapon, a boken.

Besides her Seifer was the only one who actually called her medicore to her face, that is. Many probably said it behind her back.

"You were just to young to be here," she said fingering the tape on the boken which served as the handle.

"I was fifteen. I had the skills and you didnt," she yelled and with her anger boiling up in her and not voicing out a reason she challenged Instructor Tesa with a attack from her whip.

That was the signal of their fight.

Quistis's anger boiled up inside her and gave her more power. She was mad because of her and because of Selphie and at Seifer. She couldn't give a reason for Seifer but she was mad at him.

With a snap of her whip with quick power and release of extreme power to the whip she snapped the bokken in half and the two pieces flew off. One hit Quistis on the side of her face soon to leave a mark which would probably bleed, scratch and bruise and the other half hit a rock and bounced of onto the ground.

They stood there for a moment.

"I will fight you," she said rolling up her sleeves, "Even if I don't have a weapon.

Instructor Tesa casted Blizzard on Quistis and watched that it had no effect on her.

"I'm a cold hard bitch, it doesn't affect me. I'm the Ice Queen," she laughed a moment and when Tesa tried to strike back she casted Firaga on her and watched her fall to the ground, still concious but defeated. She couldn't fight anymore.

Quistis stood over her.

"Whos the weak one now?"

"You will always be weak in the Headmaster's eyes," she said and sat up.

"Stay on the ground where you belong," she said and stepped on her chest so she hit the ground and layed there.

The side of her face started to sting and when she brought her hand away she saw blood so that ended her Training Session.


End file.
